


Fireworks

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week II [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Challenge Response, Challenges, Crack Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Fireworks, Implied Relationships, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Summer, Summer Festival, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Deberías decírselo.— Dijo Fuwa. Karma le miró inclinando la cabeza confundido y con una expresión despistada. La chica solo suspiró con pesadez. —Deberías decirle a Asano que te gusta.— Repitió con cansancio. Karma se quedó callado y mirándola sorprendido. Tenía razón, debería decírselo, pero el reto que estaban llevando a cabo en el festival de verano, era más importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-Fireworks-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461366) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR)



—Me quiero ir.— Dijo Karma con fastidio.  
  
—No podemos.— Le respondió Nakamura.  
  
—Pero me quiero ir.— Volvió a decir el otro enfurruñado.  
  
—Te digo que no podemos.  
  
—Me aburro.  
  
—Te aguantas.  
  
—Me aburro.  
  
—Cállate ya o te meto la chancla en la boca.— Acabó diciendo la rubia con enfado.  
  
Karma cruzó los brazos y le miró con un mohín, conteniéndose las ganas de contestarle y frunciendo el ceño como un niño pequeño. Los demás que estaban allí le miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Bueno, normal que estuviera un poco aburrido. Todos lo estaban.  
  
Para estar en un festival de verano, todos vestidos con yukatas y kimonos, comiendo y disfrutando del ambiente festivo, se las habían arreglado para aburrirse en aquel recinto lleno de puestos, comida, gente y algo que cualquiera disfrutaría.  
  
No es como si no quisieran divertirse, es que no podían hacerlo si a Korosensei parecía darle un ataque cada vez que se alejaban un mínimo de él.  
  
Habían quedado en ver los fuegos artificiales con su profesor, algo que en sus mentes se veía como una escena bonita y acogedora en la que todos disfrutarían. Pero al parecer el pobre bicho se desesperaba a la mínima y se estresaba aún más al abrir más de treinta puestos de comida en el festival, por lo que después de dejarles campar a sus anchas, acabó rogándoles que le esperaran para ver los fuegos en unos bancos de una de las calles del festival, con su decoración, sus farolillos y su ambiente tranquilo.  
  
Y allí estaban. Esperándole en aquellos bancos, cansados, aburridos y con ganas de irse a casa. Algunos lo habían intentado, pero sabían que era mejor quedarse si no querían tener a su profesor llorándole al lado durante semanas. Por lo que lo dejaron estar.  
  
Claro que Karma y su impaciencia no podía aceptar eso fácilmente.  
  
—Me aburro.— Volvió a decir.  
  
Nakamura le miró con una especie de ansia asesina y levantó la pierna para quitarse el zapato y metérselo en la boca. Tuvo suerte de que Kayano interviniera.  
  
—Karma, Korosensei vendrá en cualquier momento.— Dijo intentando convencerle.— Solo un rato más e iremos todos juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales.  
  
—No me convencen tanto los fuegos artificiales.— Murmuró el pelirrojo con mal humor.— Hacen mucho ruido y la gente te empuja para verlos.  
  
—Bueno, son bonitos. Es normal que hagan eso.— Dijo Nakamura un poco más calmada.— Y no te puedes ir ahora, así que te...  
  
—Me aguanto. Vale.— Completó Karma su frase resoplando con fastidio.  
  
La había escuchado demasiadas veces esa noche, tanto que decidió no volver a abrir la boca para no tener que escucharlo de nuevo. Necesitaba algo con lo distraerse, algo con lo que entretener su mente, divertirse, emocionarse. Algo más a parte de chantajear a los dueños de los puestos con hundirle el negocio. Algo cómo...  
  
—¡Asano! ¿Qué tal?— Se escuchó la voz de Isogai a unos pocos metros de ellos.  
  
Algo cómo eso, por ejemplo.  
  
Girando la cabeza, todos pudieron ver como Isogai se acercaba con una sonrisa amable y considerada al presidente del consejo estudiantil. Este estaba acompañado de su amigo Ren y al parecer se habían estado paseando por el festival con sus yukatas, llamando la atención de cualquier fan suya que estuviera por allí, quejándose del calor que hacía y sin nada mejor que hacer.  
  
Cuando los chicos escucharon a Isogai saludarles como buen ikemen que era, se quedaron quietos y se dieron la vuelta para mirarles. Ren les sonrió con normalidad, mientras que Gakushuu les miró con fastidio.  
  
—Ah, sois vosotros.— Dijo el hijo del director con algo de decepción.— Hola.  
  
Estaba claro que les había contestado así porque se había asegurado de que no había ninguno de sus fans alrededor, si no habría sido amable e idílico. Fingiendo ser el chico perfecto que solía ser.  
  
Pero como en esa calle solo estaban ellos y Ren, ni se molestaba en fingir que le importaban.  
  
—¿Estabais dando un paseo?— Preguntó Isogai ignorando aquello con una sonrisa.  
  
—Sí, aunque estábamos a punto de irnos.— Respondió el otro con indiferencia.— Con los fuegos artificiales, la gente suele empujar mucho y los mejores sitios para verlos siempre se llenan.  
  
Ahí fue cuando Karma vió su oportunidad de no aburrirse tanto. Por lo que se levantó del banco, ignoró la mirada de reproche que Nakamura le dirigía y se acercó a ellos con sigilo mientras seguían hablando, todo para interrumpirlos.  
  
—Vaya, vaya.— Dijo con malicia mientras hacía callar a Isogai y miraba a Asano con superioridad.— Así que el anticristo decide salir de su cueva, pero vuelve a encerrarse porque no le gusta la gente. Que pena.  
  
Isogai al ver sus intenciones, se alejó un poco de ellos mientras suspiraba con cansancio. Ren miró hacia otro lado sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y Gakushuu frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban con enfado.  
  
Sí, esa era la reacción que esperaba.  
  
—Ni me molestaré en contestarte.— Dijo el pelinarajna cruzando los brazos.— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.  
  
—¿Cómo irte temprano a casa como los niños buenos?  
  
—No. Como decirte que tienes la yukata mal abrochada. Inútil.— Le respondió con seriedad mientras señalaba la parte de la yukata de la que Nakamura le había arrastrado antes para sentarle en el aquel banco.  
  
Karma se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar hacia dónde señalaba y se molestó al ver que tenía razón. Malditos sean él y su capacidad de observación.  
  
—Pues tú tienes tu yukata manchada.— Respondió movido por el enfado y esperando a que picara en la trampa.  
  
Obviamente era mentira, su yukata estaba limpia, impoluta y le quedaba como un guante. Le faltaban palabras para describir lo bien que le quedaba y lo guapo que era el desgraciado bajo las luces y el ambiente del festival. Cómo le odiaba.  
  
—No soy imbécil, está limpia. Hoy no he comido nada.— Dijo Asano mirándole con diversión.— Qué infantil eres, me voy.  
  
Diciendo esto Gakushuu agitó la mano, le miró por encima del hombro y se dió la vuelta para marcharse. Algo que le fastidió de sobremanera y le hizo contestarle con rapidez.  
  
—Mira quién fue a hablar. El que se va del festival porque no puede encontrar un buen sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales. El inútil aquí eres tú.— Exclamó cruzando los brazos.  
  
Eso también surtió el efecto esperado y Gakushuu se giró de nuevo para mirarle con desafío. Sus ojos brillaban con un aire de reto y le examinó de arriba a abajo con una expresión seria.  
  
—Podría encontrar un buen sitio en segundos.— Espetó con orgullo.— Mejor que tú incluso.  
  
Escuchando esas palabras, Karma sonrió con emoción, los demás suspiraron con cansancio, Isogai se había ido hace un rato con Maehara, Ren había desaparecido hace unos segundos, Sugino dejó ir a Kanzaki al ver que Ren no se había acercado a ella y Kurahashi buscó a Fuwa con la mirada.  
  
Se conocían todos lo suficiente como para saber lo que iba a pasar.  
  
—¿Eso es un reto?— Preguntó Karma con recelo.  
  
—Yo no he dicho eso.— Respondió el otro con desinterés.  
  
—Pero es un reto.  
  
—¿Quién sabe?  
  
—¿Lo es?  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
El pelirrojo entornó los ojos, mirándolo con atención y totalmente pendiente de sus movimientos.  
  
No importaba cuántas veces lo negara, Gakushuu le estaba retando y lo sabía. También sabía que los dos querían ganar ese reto, porque si no competían entre ellos ese día, no dormirían tranquilos, y que en cualquier momento ambos iban a empezar a correr por el festival para poder encontrar un buen sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales. Estaba claro y ninguno pensaba perder por muy estúpido que resultara, esas ansias que tenían de competir y sobreponerse al contrario eran más fuertes que el sentido común y la paz mundial, por lo que ya nadie podía pararles.  
  
Karma estuvo tentado a abrir la boca para insultarle de nuevo, ponerle nervioso, decirle algo que le asegurara la victoria (aunque fuera un poco). Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, hubo un ruido que les desconcentró e hizo que mirara a unos pocos metros lejos de él.  
  
Había sido como un chasquido, un golpe fuerte que había resonado a unos metros haciendo que todos los presentes miraran algo anonadados y sorprendidos.  
  
Eran... ¿Fuwa y Ren?  
  
Pues sí. Fuwa y Ren. Los que habían desaparecido durante unos segundos y estaban algo apartados del grupo. La chica con el brazo en el aire y la mano abierta, mirando al moreno con enfado y rabia. Mientras que el chico parecía sorprendido, sujetándose la mejilla dónde le había pegado un bofetón momentos antes.  
  
Sí. Fuwa le había había dado un bofetón a Sakakibara. Y nadie sabía por qué.  
  
Ni siquiera el pobre chico parecía saberlo, porque la expresión confundida que tenía en la cara cuándo intentó hablar, no engañaba a nadie. Pero Fuwa sí estaba enfadada, y mucho. De forma que le ignoró completamente, cerró los puños y empezó a andar a paso rápido calle abajo, ignorando a sus compañeros y huyendo hacia el otro lado con un aire agresivo e iracundo.  
  
Se escucharon unos murmullos de los demás y varias preguntas sin respuesta. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera la mitad de los implicados. Y Karma dejó de mirar hacia dónde se había ido Fuwa para preguntarle a Sakakibara con enfado qué le había hecho a su pobre compañera.  
  
Sin embargo, cuándo se dió la vuelta y vió que Asano había desaparecido, no tardó mucho en atar cabos y darse cuenta de que el pelinaranja había aprovechado esa pequeña distracción para marcharse y empezar a buscar un sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales. De esa forma, aunque su mejor amigo se había ganado un bofetón, él se estaba asegurando la victoria.  
  
Por encima de su cadáver.  
  
A la porra Fuwa, a la porra Ren, a la porra los cotilleos y a la porra todo. Su reto con Gakushuu era más importante.  
  
Sin dudar un segundo, Karma empezó a correr calle arriba, ignorando a sus compañeros y esquivando a la gente, todo para encontrar a Asano o para encontrar un buen sitio que le hiciera ganar, no importaba. Tenía que ganar sí o sí.  
  
—¡Asano!— Gritó al aire con furia con la esperanza de encontrarle entre la gente y evitar que se le adelantara.  
  
A su vez, empezando a correr por el lado contrario, Ren se fue calle abajo intentando encontrar a Fuwa y saber por qué estaba tan enfadada con él.  
  
—¡Yuzuki!— Gritó el chico alarmado.  
  
Los que se quedaron allí, no tuvieron más remedio que ver como Karma se iba por un lado y Ren por otro, quedándose estáticos y confusos a más no poder.  
  
Habían estado aburridos en aquellos bancos y antes de darse cuenta, en menos de dos segundos, se habían ido corriendo cuatro personas por dos sitios diferentes y cada una con una historia/atracción extraña detrás.  
  
Eso les aseguraba que Korosensei no iba a alarmarse por ellos, es más, se iba a molestar en seguir a los otros cuatro para enterarse del cotilleo. Lo que significaba que ellos estarían algo tranquilos.  
  
Nakamura miró a un lado, luego al otro, se dió la vuelta y empezó a hablar con nerviosismo.  
  
—¡¿A quién seguimos?!— Preguntó emocionada, pero indecisa.— ¡¿A quién?!  
  
No lo sabían, pero las dos opciones eran igual de buenas.

  
~0.0~

  
— _"Maldición, le he perdido."_ — Pensó Karma con irritación.— _"Más vale que le encuentre y le pegue una patada o algo, a ver si así se lesiona y gano yo por eliminación."_  
  
Llevaba unos quince o veinte minutos dando vueltas por el festival y no había encontrado ni a Asano ni un buen sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales. Faltaban diez minutos para que estos empezaran y la gente ya había empezado a alterarse, llenando los sitios más concurridos y empezando a empujar.  
  
Le fastidiaba decirlo, pero el maldito de Asano tenía razón. Era difícil encontrar un sitio, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
  
Tras su pequeño arrebato, decidió seguir andando mientras alzaba la mirada. Aún quería encontrar la cabellera anaranjada de Asano entre la multitud, pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado. Aún así, no pensaba rendirse.  
  
Pero por otra parte, a pesar de que el tiempo corría y tenía que ponerse manos a la obra para ganar aquella especie de competición absurda, la figura de una chica algo conocida, de la que se había preocupado hace un rato, le llamó la atención haciendo que se sintiera algo indeciso de sus acciones.  
  
Fuwa estaba a espaldas de él, en uno de esos juegos de tiro en los que Hayami y Chiba no podían entrar a petición popular. Tenía una de esas escopetas de juguete en la mano y parecía haber pagado varias partidas.  
  
—"Está bien... ¿Verdad?"— Se preguntó mirándola con interés.  
  
Era normal que se lo cuestionara, Fuwa no solía ser agresiva con nadie, raras veces se le había visto enfadada o molesta. Era de esas chicas alegres con las que se podía hablar fácilmente y de la que no te esperarías un bofetón. Por eso era tan raro su comportamiento de hace un momento.  
  
Y él pensaba que se le había pasado el enfado, hasta que le vió empezando a pegar tiros contra todo lo que había en aquel puesto con agresividad, ensañándose con un juguete dándole varias veces, e incluso asustando al vendedor. Luego cuando se le acabaron las balas de juguete, se enfadó y tiró el arma al suelo, sacando dinero de nuevo con rapidez y exigiéndole al pobre anciano que "le diera un arma que no fuera tan malditamente inútil si no quería ser lanzado contra los premios."  
  
—"No. No está bien."— Pensó Karma mientras se dirigía hacia ella y veía como el hombre del puesto le daba otra escopeta para que siguiera jugando.  
  
Se acercó con sigilo y algo precavido, siendo consciente de que la chica tenía un arma en la mano con la que podía golpearle varias veces en la cara. Pero mientras esta la examinaba, se colocó a su lado con tranquilidad y habló con normalidad.  
  
—Ey.— Dijo con indiferencia para llamar su atención.  
  
Fuwa giró la cabeza con rapidez y le miró con intensidad, había reconocido su voz al instante y parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia. El hombre del puesto miró a Karma con algo de pena.  
  
—¿Qué?— Preguntó la chica con tono cortante.  
  
Se sorprendió un poco de que reaccionara así, pero aún así Karma decidió preguntarle cómo se encontraba. La muchacha nunca le había hecho nada malo y estaba harto de esas charlas sobre la empatía y amistad que Korosensei se empeñaba en darle.  
  
—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
—¿Te envían Nakamura y los demás?— Preguntó Fuwa con una ceja alzada.  
  
—¿Qué?— No entendía nada.— ¿De qué hablas?  
  
Ella suspiró, se giró un momento para apuntar con la escopeta y disparó justo en uno de los llaveros tan pequeños que casi nadie podía conseguir. Luego le miró con algo de tranquilidad mientras el hombre del puesto le desataba aquel premio.  
  
—Llevan toda la noche intentando sacarme información. Al principio te seguían a tí, pero como no parabas de moverte, se cansaron y ahora están detrás de aquel puesto espiándonos.— Le informó la chica con naturalidad.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, Karma miró detrás suya para averiguar si lo que decía era verdad. Y efectivamente, la cabeza rubia de Nakamura y los diez pares de ojos que les observaban se escondieron a duras penas detrás de un pequeño puesto de comida que manejaba Korosensei.  
  
—Oh.— Dijo sin sorprenderse demasiado. Bueno, en cierta forma se lo podía esperar.  
  
—Sí, son algo pesados. Solo quería estar sola un rato.— Espetó la chica mientras volvía a disparar a otro de los premios.— Además, necesito ese gorro que me gusta tanto, no pararé hasta tenerlo.  
  
Karma levantó la mirada y vió al gorro al que se refería. Cómo era de esperar, era uno de esos gorros de paja, perteneciente a una de esas series que a Fuwa les gustaban tanto. Pero desgraciadamente valía como un montón de premios pequeños, por lo que la pobre chica tenía que ensañarse con todo para conseguirlo.  
  
Sintió algo de compasión por ella. Y ya estaba claro que no iba a hablar con él sobre lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con Ren. Así que respetando se deseo de estar sola, hizo el amago de darse la vuelta y dejarla conseguir su premio tranquila.  
  
Sin embargo, la voz de ella le detuvo. Así como sus palabras.  
  
—Deberías decírselo.— Le dijo con desinterés mientras volvía a disparar.  
  
Eso le confundió un poco, haciendo que le mirara con la cabeza inclinada y una expresión despistada. Después de eso Fuwa suspiró, encogió los hombros y se lo dijo sin rodeos:  
  
—Deberías decirle a Asano que te gusta.  
  
Karma se congeló, le miró sorprendido y se quedó completamente callado, hundido en sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Cómo se había enterado?  
  
—Asano no me gusta.— Negó con decisión a pesar de estar al borde del pánico.  
  
Mentira. Le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo, desde hace tiempo.  
  
Se había dado cuenta hace bastante, de lo mucho que necesitaba de su rivalidad y sus insultos para esforzarse al máximo, para sentirse animado a hacer algo. Ni siquiera Gakushuu tenía que decirle nada, su simple pensamiento e imagen ya hacía que quisiera sacar lo mejor de él para superarle, para estar a su alcance. Eso fue algo de lo que empezó a depender hace bastante tiempo y para cuándo quiso darse cuenta, la idea que tenía de él había cambiado.  
  
Acabó gustándole tanto la máscara perfecta de Asano, como su verdadero rostro. Ya que en su intento de ser perfecto, era guapo, inteligente, amable y autosuficiente, además de tener la capacidad de conseguir lo que quisiera con un simple gesto de su mano, algo que le permitía batirse con él sin preocuparse de hacerle daño. Y el verdadero Asano, aquel que se ocultaba de todo el mundo, que solo podía divisarse cada pocas ocasiones y muy pocos habían vivido para verlo, era más guapo aún, más amable aún, considerado y a pesar de algo solitario, responsable de todo. Lo que hacía que no solo le tuviera simpatía, si no que encima llegara a admirarle, al menos un poco.  
  
Le querían hasta las flores ¿Por qué no iba a quererle él? Cayó como un imbécil en su trampa y sin darse cuenta. Y para cuándo lo hizo ya era muy tarde.  
  
Así que su mejor opción era hacer lo imposible con tal de que nadie se enterara. Lo había mantenido en secreto como nunca antes, incluso había llegado a ignorar al pelinaranja durante las reuniones de las clases o en otras ocasiones para que nadie sospechara de su mirada o afán por acercarse a él. Por eso le gustaba tanto retarle y llamar su atención a base de competiciones, porque sentía que era la única forma de estar cerca de él sin que nadie sospechara de sus sentimientos, pero nadie podía haberlo notado ¿Verdad?  
  
Bueno, Fuwa sí. Porque esta le estaba lanzando una mirada inquisitiva que parecía que podía ver a través de él.  
  
—No estoy ciega.— Le dijo con determinación.— Tampoco sorda y no soy tonta. No engañas a nadie.  
  
No supo qué contestarle. A lo mejor le había subestimado.  
  
—Hazme caso ¿Vale?— Siguió diciendo su compañera mientras volvía a apuntar con el arma.— Díselo sin rodeos, tal cuál. Dile que te gusta y punto, no deis más vueltas. Él te va a corresponder.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Le preguntó con enfado.  
  
Más bien ¿Cómo lo sabía todo? ¿Tan atenta y perspicaz era esa chica como para darse cuenta del ambiente tan extraño que rondaba entre ellos?  
  
—Simplemente lo sé.— Respondió disparando y ganando otro premio.— Díselo antes de que te pongas nervioso y acabes dándole un bofetón.  
  
Lo último lo dijo algo más evasiva, obviamente haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado Ren hacía un rato.  
  
Al darse cuenta de esto, la mente de Karma se encendió y acabó comprendiéndolo todo en unos segundos, haciendo que le mirara asombrado y con un montón de preguntas en su mente.  
  
—¿Tú...— Empezó a preguntar con cuidado.  
  
—Gakushuu está en el parque infantil, subido a ese columpio tan grande hecho con barrotes.— Le interrumpió mientras examinaba la escopeta para ver cuántas balas de juguete le quedaban.— Desde allí se ven los fuegos artificiales bastante bien.  
  
Karma le agradeció esa información internamente, pero la curiosidad le seguía matando.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo Ren y tú...  
  
Estaba dispuesto a seguir preguntando, hasta que Fuwa le apuntó con la escopeta en la cara y le miró con una ira bastante difícil de contener.  
  
—Ve con él.— Le dijo casi con una voz de ultratumba.  
  
—Pero...  
  
—Ve. Con. Él.  
  
—Pero Ren y tú...  
  
—Vete.  
  
—Pero... ¿Vosotros estáis...  
  
—Largo.  
  
—¿En qué momento...  
  
No fue hasta que Fuwa le disparó en el estómago que decidió irse con honores y dejó aquellas preguntas apartadas de su mente. Ya le preguntaría a la chica más tarde.  
  
Aunque esa noche se hizo una anotación a sí mismo:  
  
Nunca, jamás, hacer enfadar a Fuwa.

~0.0~

 —¡Déjame subir!  
  
—¡No!  
  
—¡Pero déjame! ¡Aparta esa mano!  
  
—¡Que no! ¡Este es mi sitio!  
  
—¡También es mío! ¡Déjame!  
  
—¡Fuera de aquí!  
  
Karma apretó los dientes con enfado mientras miraba a Gakushuu desde abajo. El otro chico soló levantó la cabeza con vanidad devolviéndole la mirada.  
  
Tal y como había dicho Fuwa, el pelinaranja estaba en el parque infantil de detrás del festival. Subido a esa especie de columpio hecho con barrotes, en el que se había sentado.  
  
Lo que la chica no le había dicho es que el hijo del director había proclamado ese lugar como suyo, y en el momento en el que Gakushuu hacía eso le era bastante difícil compartirlo.  
  
Por lo que en el momento en el que Karma llegó e intentó subirse, lo primero que hizo el chico fue sacar su instinto de macho alfa para proteger su territorio, intentando echarlo a base de patadas y puñetazos del columpio.  
  
Ahora estaban allí discutiendo, con Karma medio escalando los barrotes y Gakushuu en la cima gritándole para que se marchara.  
  
Cualquiera que viera aquello les tomaría por locos, aunque no estarían muy alejados de la realidad.  
  
—¡No me voy! ¡Que me dejes subirme!— Volvió a gritar Karma mientras escalaba otro par de barrotes.  
  
—¡Te digo que no quiero! ¡Este sitio ya es mío y pienso ver los fuegos artificiales aquí!— Respondió Gakushuu levantando la pierna para darle otra patada.  
  
En un movimiento rápido, Karma consiguió agarrar la pierna de Gakushuu y tirar de ella con fuerza hacia abajo, haciendo que el chico se tambaleara desde arriba y le mirara iracundo.  
  
—O me dejas subir o te tiro.— Declaró con seriedad.  
  
—No serás capaz.— Respondió Gakushuu con su característico orgullo.— Admite que te he ganado.  
  
Karma apretó los puños con fuerza y la pierna de Gakushuu en el proceso, no quería admitir su derrota, pero quedaba muy poco para que empezaran los fuegos artificiales y las palabras de Fuwa le habían confundido, por lo que no estaba en posición de exigirle nada.  
  
Así que se calló y miró hacia otro lado, intentando no demostrar las ganas que tenía de sentarse allí con él y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos.  
  
Aunque ese silenció debió decirle algo a Gakushuu, que acabó suspirando y hablándole con resignación.  
  
—Anda sube.— Le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.  
  
Karma le miró algo desconfiando, pero al ver que Gakushuu miraba hacia un lado y apartaba su pierna de él para dejarle subir tranquilo, hizo que no se lo pensara ni un momento y acabara trepando el columpio con rapidez para sentarse a su lado.  
  
Cuando lo hizo, se dió cuenta del por qué el chico había escogido precisamente ese sitio. Pues se podía ver el cielo estrellado con claridad, además de las tenues luces del festival a lo lejos.  
  
—He ganado.— Dijo Gakushuu con burla a su lado.  
  
Le miró con aburrimiento y no dijo nada. Técnicamente tenía razón, esta vez había ganado, pero no pensaba reconocerlo.  
  
—Genial, nos han quitado el sitio.— Se escuchó la voz de Nakamura fingiendo fastidio desde abajo.  
  
Los dos que estaban sobre el columpio giraron la cabeza, para ver a lo que era la clase E y un montón de desconocidos más en el parque, reunidos para ver los fuegos artificiales.  
  
Al parecer no habían sido los únicos en pensar que desde aquel sitio podría verse bien al espectáculo, Korosensei también lo había pensado, aunque no podía divisarle entre la multitud.  
  
Aunque de cierta forma, no estar a solas en ese parque con Gakushuu hacía que Karma estuviera menos nervioso. Lo que le había dicho Fuwa le seguía afectando.  
  
—" _Decírselo_."— Pensó mirando a Gakushuu por el rabillo del ojo.— "J _amás, seguro que me pegaría_."  
  
Pero por más que intentaba convencerse de ello, aquello que le había dicho Fuwa, acerca de que él le correspondería, no hacía más que girar por su mente, haciendo que se preguntara si de verdad era una buena idea o no el decírselo.

  _"Díselo."_

Resonó en su cabeza como un mantra. Apretó las manos en los barrotes del columpio mientras sus pensamientos le asaltaban.  
  
Cuando el silbido de los fuegos artificiales se escucharon y estos explotaron en el cielo llenándolo de colores, Karma no podía concentrarse en ellos.  
  
A medida que la superficie estrellada era coloreada por aquel espectáculo, los suspiros y exclamaciones emocionadas de la gente se escuchaban a su alrededor y en sus ojos se reflejaban aquellos colores, lo único en lo que Karma podía pensar era en declararse al chico cuya calidez sentía próxima a su cuerpo.

_"Díselo."_

Volvió a pensar.  
  
Sería el momento perfecto ¿Verdad?  
  
Los dos solos en aquel columpio, con los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo, el ambiente festivo y acogedor, sus cuerpos rozándose y sin nadie que pudiera escucharlo.  
  
Era incluso romántico.

_"Díselo."_

Karma miró con sigilo a Gakushuu, el cuál estaba completamente absorto mirando al cielo.  
  
Apreció la palidez de su rostro, el color llamativo de sus ojos, su adorable expresión, la forma en la que su ropa delineaba su cuerpo, lo suave que parecía su pelo, lo apetecibles que parecían sus labios al estar entreabiertos como en ese momento. Todo ello siendo iluminado por las bellas luces coloridas de los fuegos artificiales, haciéndolo más atractivo y perfecto de lo que ya parecía.  
  
"Díselo."  
  
No podía, no podía decírselo. No le iba a corresponder, estaba seguro. Gakushuu le odiaba y el fingía que también, era imposible que le correspondiera, Fuwa tenía que estar equivocada.  
  
Fuwa ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
Buscó a la chica con la mirada entre la multitud, intuyendo que tenía que estar allí de alguna forma. Necesitaba una confirmación por su parte, algo que le hiciera creer de nuevo (aunque fuera por un instante) que era buena idea confesarse a Gakushuu.  
  
Ignoró a Nakamura, que les grababa con el móvil y a Itona, que le dirigía unos gestos de aprobación demasiado extraños como para entenderlos en ese momento.  
  
Acabó encontrando a Fuwa detrás suya, apoyando los brazos en una de las vallas de metal del parque, mirándole con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido, cómo si estuviera preguntándole lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Karma estuvo a punto de hacerle un gesto para que entendiera su situación, pero antes de hacerlo, una figura detrás de la chica hizo que se quedara quieto y observara la escena que iba a desarrollarse con atención.  
  
Bajo las luces de los fuegos artificiales, Ren apareció justo detrás de Fuwa con la respiración agitada y una expresión algo nerviosa.  
  
La chica, al darse cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, aquel enorme sombrero de paja por el que había estado luchando toda la noche en los juegos, aterrizó en su cabeza con suavidad por cortesía de Ren, tapándole los ojos y haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito por el susto.  
  
Fuwa subió las manos y cogió las alas del sombrero sorprendida, asegurándose de que era en realidad lo que quería. Miró justo a su izquierda, dónde ahora estaba Ren apoyado en la valla donde ella estaba, mirándola con una expresión suplicante y tendiéndole una manzana de caramelo, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho.  
  
Algo sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la chica acabó cogiendo la manzana de caramelo con algo de inseguridad, intentando ignorar la sonrisa amable que Ren le dirigía.  
  
Ella volvió a apoyarse en la valla, ahora con el chico a su lado viendo los fuegos artificiales y mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.  
  
Sin embargo, mirando a Karma con entendimiento, Fuwa volvió a agarrar su sombrero mientras mordía la manzana con una sonrisa animada, dándole al pelirrojo una asentimiento con la cabeza para darle ánimos desde allí.  
  
Karma no necesitó nada más.

_"Díselo."_

Llamando la atención de Gakushuu con un toque de sus dedos en su hombro, Karma sentía como su corazón latía a cien por hora y sus mejillas se calentaba por el bochorno.  
  
El chico le miró algo curioso, preguntándole con la mirada por qué le llamaba así en mitad del espectáculo. Él solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que acercara su rostro, ya que al estar tan cerca de los fuegos artificiales, estos hacían mucho ruido e impedían que pudieran escucharse con normalidad.  
  
Gakushuu se inclinó algo indeciso, pensando que le iba a gastar una broma, aunque era todo lo contrario.  
  
Acercándose a su oído con nerviosismo, Karma respiró con profundidad para decir al fin las palabras que se había estado guardando desde casi que le conoció.  
  
—Me gustas.— Murmuró en su oído con decisión.  
  
Al decir aquello, Karma sintió como se quitaba un enorme peso de encima. A su vez, el gran final de aquel espectáculo llegó, cubriendo todo el cielo de alegres colores y formas, haciendo que la gente riera y exclamara sorprendida ante aquella maravillosa vista.  
  
Ni Karma ni Gakushuu alcanzaron a ver el gran final. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose el uno al otro, Karma con nerviosismo y expectación, y Asano, al haber levantado la cabeza para mirarle, algo abrumado por la situación.  
  
Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Gakushuu seguía mirándole con atención, con una expresión algo seria y sin decir ni una sola palabra, clavando sus ojos violetas en Karma con intensidad. El pelirrojo se sentía casi aturdido, más que nervioso y asustado de lo que le estuviera pasando por su cabeza, así que optó por adoptar una medida evasiva.  
  
—Será mejor que nos bajemos ya.— Dijo con decisión mientras se levantaba de los barrotes y empezaba a bajar del columpio.  
  
Gakushuu le siguió en silencio, pero aún manteniendo esa expresión. Le estaba asustando.  
  
La gente había empezado ya a marcharse del parque, a excepción (obviamente) de sus queridísimos compañeros de la clase E. Los cuales casualmente lo habían visto todo y se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos, deseando saber qué demonios había pasado en aquel columpio, además de observar a Ren y Fuwa que estaban por otro lado.  
  
Al tocar el suelo, Karma miró a Asano, que seguía mirándole con esa expresión apática de antes y tuvo ganas de echar a correr. Sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera, el chico habló llamándole la atención.  
  
—A mí también me gustan los fuegos artificiales.— Dijo Gakushuu con simpleza.  
  
Karma se quedó quieto, mirándole confuso y sin saber por qué le había dado esa respuesta.  
  
Porque ese no era el tipo de respuesta que se daba cuándo te confesabas a alguien ¿Verdad?  
  
—"Me gustan."— Dijo Gakushuu citándole a él.— Eso es lo que me has dicho ¿Verdad?  
  
—E-Eh...— Karma no supo qué decir. Eso no era lo que había dicho precisamente.  
  
—Te referías a los fuegos artificiales ¿No?— Dijo Gakushuu inclinando la cabeza con un aire inocente.  
  
Karma se quedó de piedra.  
  
No puede ser, no podía estar pasándole esto ¿Enserio?  
  
Gakushuu no le había escuchado bien cuándo se confesó. Había malinterpretado la situación y pensaba que le había dicho algo distinto.  
  
Asano pensaba que le había dicho que le gustaban los fuegos artificiales, cuando en realidad estaba diciendo que le gustaba él.  
  
Era la confesión más patética y absurda que tendría nunca.  
  
Y ahora, con Gakushuu mirándole con normalidad, sin saber lo que realmente quería decirle, Karma solo tuvo la opción de mentir para salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.  
  
—E-Eh... ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Los fuegos artificiales!— Empezó a decir con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.— ¡Claro que me refería a los fuegos artificiales! ¡¿A que otra cosa me iba a referir?!  
  
Gakushuu le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa genuina y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Por supuesto, pero no te entiendo.— Dijo mirándole con simpatía.— ¿Por qué te pones así por unos simples fuegos artificiales? No es nada del otro mundo.

_"Pobrecito."_

Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó las mentes de todos los presentes, haciendo que miraran con pena a Karma y con algo de reproche a Gakushuu. Aunque no es como si el chico tuviera la culpa, el ruido le había impedido escuchar bien.  
  
Karma miró al suelo con una expresión en blanco, aún asimilando lo que estaba pasando y lo mal que le habían salido las cosas. Sin embargo, una palmada en la espalda por parte de Gakushuu y las palabras que le dirigió le hicieron incorporarse y mirarle con atención.  
  
—Venga, invítame a cenar.— Dijo el chico como si fuera orden empezando a andar.  
  
—¿Qué?— Le preguntó confundido.  
  
Gakushuu se giró y le miró con condescendencia.  
  
—He ganado el reto.— Declaró con chulería.— Por eso me tienes que invitar a cenar.  
  
—P-Pero...  
  
—Rápido, que tengo hambre.  
  
La sonrisa que le dirigió cuando se giró de nuevo y se empezó a andar hacia la salida del parque, hizo que Karma pensara que tal vez, tal vez, le estuviera pidiendo una cita. Pero no estaba seguro.  
  
De todas formas, no tardó en sonreír con ánimo, de la misma forma que Fuwa le había sonreído a él hace unos minutos, y siguió a Gakushuu a paso rápido hasta la entrada del parque, ignorando los murmullos de sus compañeros y el flash de la cámara del móvil de Nakamura.  
  
—Que bonito es el amor.— Murmuró la rubia mirando como los dos chicos desaparecían calle abajo, al parecer discutiendo sobre a qué restaurante o puesto del festival dirigirse.  
  
—Hablando de eso.— Dijo Itona a su lado mientras señalaba a la otra punta del parque.  
  
Nakamura miró hacia donde el chico apuntaba y sonrío con picardía. Fuwa y Ren parecían discutir algo de suma importancia y aunque ninguno sabía en qué momento se habían hecho lo suficientemente cercanos como para hacerlo, pusieron el oído para enterarse del cotilleo.  
  
—Te digo que no es nada.— Dijo Ren con cansancio.  
  
—Pues si no es nada, repítelo.— Exigió Fuwa irritada.  
  
—Da igual.  
  
—No, no da igual.— Refunfuñó ella mordiendo la manzana de caramelo con agresividad.— Sé que me has dicho algo durante los fuegos artificiales, pero no he podido escucharlo. Simplemente vuelve a decirlo.  
  
—No es importante.— Ren evitó aquello como si nada.— Por cierto ¿Era ese el gorro que querías o no?  
  
—¡Sí! ¡¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?!— Le preguntó la chica con efusividad.— ¡¿Has sobornado al tío del puesto?! ¡No quiero tu sucio gorro! ¡Quiero ganar el mío propio!  
  
—Bueno, está bien.— Se resignó el chico mientras suspiraba con cansancio.— Vamos a los puestos y te ayudo a conseguir otro ¿Vale?  
  
Empezó a andar con la cabeza gacha y con Fuwa detrás suya, preguntándole incansablemente cosas a las que no quería responder.  
  
—Pero enserio.— Le preguntó ella poniéndose delante de él y hablando con seriedad.— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?  
  
—Nada importante.— Respondió él girando la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo.

_"Pobrecito."_

Volvieron a pensar los presentes mientras le observaban con compasión.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Al fin, al fin, después de más de un mes casi desaparecida y sin actualizar un fic, he vuelto. Sí, ya era hora :'D Me han pasado muchísimas cosas estos meses, he tenido muchos contratiempos, pero nada de eso me ha impedido escribir. Y si muchos se preguntan por qué he desaparecido, aquí está la razón:
> 
> No sé si algunos lo recordarán, pero entre diciembre-enero del año pasado se celebró una "Karushuu Week" en tumblr, básicamente una semana de Gakushuu x Karma en la que cada día se subía un fic. Y bueno, ya ha empezado. Prácticamente este es mi primer fic de la segunda Karushuu Week ~ Por esa razón no he podido actualizar nada, ya que cuándo se anunció hace más de un mes yo decidí participar tanto en español y en inglés. Y ha sido horrible. A día de hoy incluso me faltan fics que traducir, me he matado a escribir por todos sitios y me he esforzado muchísimo para tenerlo todo a tiempo, así que aún habiendo empezado la week sigo matandome a escribir. Sin embargo, espero que valga la pena, o que por lo menos alguien lo lea (?)
> 
> Respecto a este fic: El tema era "Challenge", reto en Español, por su alguien quiere traducción. Y bueno, a veces creo que me desvío de los temas un poco, la verdad, pero el reto está en la que competición que tienen Karma y Asano para encontrar un lugar y ver los fuegos artificiales. A decir verdad, es de los temas que más costó pensar y hacer un fic, no había por dónde pillarlo lol Y si alguien se lo pregunta, sí, sí, está basado en Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, sí, me encanta Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, es mi shoujo favorito. Además, no sé si lo he dicho alguna que otra vez, pero más de medio fandom tiene el headcanon de que Sakura Chiyo es prima de Gakushuu (miradles, son prácticamente iguales (?) ), así que yo cogí y dije ¿Por qué no? Y aquí está.
> 
> Y en cuanto al Fuwa x Ren... No me arrepiento de nada, lo siento. Son mi crack!pairing favorita, por diversos motivos y si no lo hacía, explotaba. Me disculpo si a alguien le ha molestado, pero yo me entretuve bastante escribiéndolo.
> 
> Y bueno, son casi la una aquí y tengo muchos fics que subir en todas partes , así que me despido esperando que a alguien le haya gustado y nos veremos mañana con otro one-shot ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
